The Drama In Elm Tree House
by ChloeLouu
Summary: Mia Edwards is a care kid at Elm Tree House.   This is a story of her ups and downs, her relationship with Liam O'Donovan and her friendships with the other kids.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the doorbell ringing and followed Tee, Johnny and Tracy downstairs, yawning and straightening out my pyjamas. (.com/cgi/set?id=41896342)

"Get in there!" A gruff voice said and a boy was practically thrown inside.

"Leave him alone!" Tracy said.

"What is going on?"

"You!" Carmen said grabbing the boy roughly.

"Carmen!"

"Hes the boy who stole all my stuff at BurneyWood" She yelled.

"And he's the care worker who did nothing about it!"

I walked into the kitchen and sat beside Liam tucking into my breakfast.

"But why dont you know how long they're gonna stay for?" Gus asked Mike.

"Because we dont know how bad the fire damage is yet" Mike explained.

"I hope Burneywood was burnt to bits" Liam said.

"I wish Tyler had gone up in flames too" Carmen grumbled.

"Carmen!" I said shocked.

"Wait till he nicks your stuff and then tell me about it" She said.

We all gave her a look.

"What? If it isnt glued down, im telling you, he will have it"

She barely finished her sentence before we all rushed to our rooms.

I hid all my valuble stuff and then decided to get ready and dressed. (.com/cgi/set?id=41897328)

I then went into the kitchen to find Tracy looking annoyed.

"Yeah and proud of it" She said.

They carried on their conversation then Dennis realised i was stood there.

"She looks a bit old to be in care" He said. "How old are you?"

"Im 17" I said.

"Shouldnt you have moved out?"

"Why should i? I've lived here my whole life" I said.

"We like to think of Mia as an extra care worker. She helps with the younger kids" Mike said.

"Im not the only 17 year old here either. There's two more!" I said.

"Lets crack on with the paperwork, shall we?"

"Welcome to the world of pain that is Dennisville" Rick Barber said and i followed him into the living room where he started a game of pool with Liam and Frank.

I sat on the windowsill and watched, Liam sending a wink my way every five minutes.

Liam O'Donovan is my boyfriend of a year and a bit. He's also a carekid.

Lizanne, a girl from Burneywood walked in and smiled at us all.

"Can i play?"

Johnny and Frank were transfixed on her.

"I have Tyler, Rick and Kitty's name. I NEED to know yours" Gus said.

"Why?"

"I want to add you to my list in my notebook."

"What if i dont want you to?"

"Why wouldnt you?"

"Maybe im a spy"

"You'd still have a name"

"What's your name?"

"Gus Carmicheal, whats yours?"

"He wont give up until hes got it" Johnny said.

"Yeah, you might as well tell him" I added.

"Its Lizanne, with a L I Z A, two Ns and an E" She said.

"And what's your last name?" Gus asked.

"Right! Which one of you skanky Burnywoodies has stolen half of my shampoo" Carmen said and i rolled my eyes at her dramaticness.

"It was you, wasnt it?" She snapped at Tyler.

"Catch me smelling like a girl" Tyler snapped back.

"Calm down Carmen" Frank said.

"Erm, you dont know what its like, you werent there!" She bit back.

"Starting to feel like i was, the way you keep going on about it" Liam said.

She then stormed out, yelling to Gina.

I watched as Lizanne started flirting with Johnny, admitting to using her shampoo.

"I miss Tobes" Elektra said as she walked in.

Toby got fostered a few months back.

"And to think you didnt like him when you first got here" I laughed.

I walked upstairs and heard Liam's voice coming from the bathroom.

"No, no. No one's going to believe us if they see that lot down the bog" Liam said.

"Cmon" Frank said.

"In there. You've got to learn from the masters, boy" He said.

"What are you doing?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh hey babe" He said.

"Foaming volcano?"

He nodded grinning.

"If i use that toilet, the three of you are dead" I said.

"If you killed me, you wouldnt be able to survive!" Liam said dramatically.

"If you ruined my clothes, i think id manage" I said pecking his lips and walking away slightly.

"She your girlfriend?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah." Liam said.

Liam, Tyler and Frank were peering around the corner and whoever was their victim made them panic as they were in my room all of a sudden.

"Maybe we should help him" Frank said as Elektra's yells echoed through the hole building.

"How's he gonna learn if we do everything for him?"

"Oh yeah"

"Ill pretend i have neither seen nor heard anything" I said.

"Thanks babe" Liam said.

I rolled my eyes and concentrated on the book i was reading as i heard them leave.

_**10 minutes later..**_

I heard Carmen scream then fireworks go off and i ran outside and joined Gina and everyone else.

"You're bang out of order you are" Liam said to Carmen lacing his fingers with mine.

We were all called to the living room and Mike was annoyed to say the least.

"Nobody has anything to say? Fine. You dont want to own up in public. Do you know what? I get that. But one of you has Johnny's money. And if its not on my desk in the next 10 minutes.." Mike was cut off by Dennis.

"No, no. You dont give them 10 minutes to hide it somewhere else. We're searching your rooms"

"I dont think so! You are not going in my room" I shouted.

"Now!" He said and we all went up to our rooms.

I sat on my bed and listened to the noises of Gus yelling.

"Who put glue in my shampoo?" Carmen yelled and we all burst out of our rooms to find her.

I covered my mouth so she wouldnt see me fighting back laughter.

"I am never, ever going to get this out of my hair and i want to know who did this!"

I saw everyone else start to gather.

"Come on then, own up, because im going to find out who it is and then.."

She was cut off by everyone bursting out laughing.

"Shut up! Its not funny!"

"Oh but it is!" I laughed.

Everyone was either shouting, laughing or arguing now.

Everyone shut up when Tracy screamed and tumbled down the stairs.

"Oh my god!" I said.

"What's going on?" Sapphire said, walking in.

We were now all gathered in the living room again.

"They'll have to get rid of her" Liam said.

"Harsh!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I do feel sorry for Tracy but that could have been me" Tee said and i rubbed her arm.

"Kitty only goes off if someone touches her" Rick said.

"Well, im not going near her" Frank said.

"No, you shouldnt have to live with a head case like that" Sapphire said.

"She's not a head case! Do you still even get a say? You dont even live here!" Rick said.

Mike then walked in and we all looked up at him.

"Gina's just phoned from the hospital. Tracy has a badly sprained wrist, but, at least its not broken" He said then Johnny and Dennis walked in.

"We havent found Johnny's money yet, so we're going to give you one last chance before we phone the police"

"Thats a waste of time with no evidence" Dennis said and i rolled my eyes.

"They wont do anything and we'll get left with a load of paperwork"

"Its only fair to Johnny" Mike said.

"Well, hes lost 200 quid, there are 10 kids here. We're taking a fiver off everyone's allowance over the next four months" Dennis said.

We then all started complaining, not that we could be heard since we were talking over each other.

"Find his money, keep yours!" Dennis said. "And this place is closed until further notice"

I huffed and followed Liam up to his room.

Everyone soon gathered in here as well.

"So, what are we gonna do?"

Carmen and Tyler then walked in and found a seat.

"So, what are we gonna do about the lock out?"

"We could stage a protest" Frank said.

"Last time, Lily fell off the roof" Gus said.

"We could barricade ourselves in the basement" Carmen offered.

"No, last time i had to stop them ringing the police" I said.

"Well, you Burnywooders know him best. What would you do?" Liam said.

"Nothing" Rick said.

"Nothing?" Sapphire said.

"We could obviously do something!" Carmen said.

"Rick's right. If you fight him, itll make things worse. Thats how he ran Burnywood" Lizanne said.

"No wonder someone set fire to the place" I said.

"Look, there must be a way of standing up to him" Saph' said.

Then, the door opened and Dennis walked in.

"Oh, council of war, is it?" He said.

"Come on, lets break it up"

"There's no law against hanging out with each other" Saph said.

"There is if i say so. Isnt it time you went home?"

"Not yet"

"Did his social worker give you permission to visit?" Dennis said pointing at Harry.

"I used to live here. Mike said its ok"

"Yeah, well im his boss and i say its not" Dennis said.

"You're nasty" Harry said.

"And you're out" He pointed at Sapphire. "And the rest of you, come on!"

I groaned and got up, smiling at Liam who gave a half-smile back, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

That was the end of the day for everyone, we all just sorta went to bed.

_**Next day..**_

It was around 10am when the fire alarm went off.

"Slowly, girls come on" Gina said leading us all outside.

"Is this a drill?" Tee asked.

"It wasnt at Burnywood" Rick said.

"All our stuffs up there!"

"Over there, come on"

Liam grabbed Tyler as i followed him out.

"This had better be a joke" Liam said.

"I didnt do nothing" Tyler said.

I pulled Liam over to the grass along with Frank.

"Just go on, go on" Gina ushered us.

"Right!" Dennis yelled and Liam pulled me closer.

"Who set off the fire alarm?" He roared.

"Me" Elektra said raising her arm.

"I just thought i should let you know that the attic is on fire" She said.

"Where's Harry?" Gina said and i looked around and Liam tightened his grip on my waist.

"He has a den in the attic" Tyler said and Tracy ran off, back inside.

Mike came around the corner with Harry and i let out a sigh of relief.

"Have we got everybody?" Mike asked and Harry walked over and i picked him up, resting him on my hip.

"You scared us Harry" I said and Liam ruffled his hair.

"Where's Gus?" Gina said.

"Where's Tracy?" Mike said.

"He was there!" Dennis said.

"Wait there!" He then yelled, running back in.

I put Harry down and Liam wrapped me into a hug.

Tracy, Gus and Dennis all came back out.

"You shouldnt have grabbed him like that" Tracy shot at Dennis.

"Why? You'd have just let him burn?" Dennis shot back.

"But all our stuff is up there" Tee said.

"Get back!" Dennis said pushing her backwards, making her fall to the ground.

"Ow!"

"What happened?" Johnny asked.

"He pushed me." She said as she stood up.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah"

"I didnt touch her. Silly girl slipped in the mud" I shot a glare at Dennis knowing he was lying.

"Its been raining all night. What do you expect?"

I shivered, my clothes not the best outfit to be stood outside in the cold. (.com/cgi/set?id=41900592)

We were eventually allowed back in and we hung around for a while.

I was sat in the living room whilst Frank and Liam played pool then Lizanne walked in.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" She asked the boys.

"Alright" Frank said, obviously smitten over the blonde bimbo.

"Frank, its your shot" Liam said.

"Come on, ten minutes till Dennis kicks us out"

"It wont take long. Look, im sorry to ask, but i really need to borrow some cash" Lizanne said.

"No. Hey, you're right! It didnt take long" Liam said looking at Lizanne, annoyed.

"Please, My mum's supposed to be getting out of hospital and ive run out of credit on my mobile" She said.

"Then use the cash that you nicked from Johnny" I said.

"It wasnt me!" She snapped at me.

"Frank, its your shot" Liam repeated.

"You believe me, dont you, Frank?" She said.

"Yeah. You didnt end up calling us up" Frank said and i shook my head.

"Thanks, Frank. I owe you a big one" She then kissed his cheek and sauntered out.

"What are you doing? You're menna be a scammer not a mark" Liam said.

"I know"

"Seriously, shes a user, mate. Bad news" Liam said trying to drill it into him.

"Shes alright" Frank said.

I got up and followed Lizanne.

"Can i help you?"

"Yeah. Just because Frank has Cerebral Palsy, it doesnt mean you can use him like that!"

"I really have to call my mum. I dont know what you're on about" She said.

I was sat on the stairs when Gus and Tracy walked over.

"Where were you between 8:57 and 10:31?" Gus asked.

"I was helping Gina tidy up until half 9 and then i was with Liam. We went downstairs to find Gina when the fire alarm went off" I said.

I jumped back when Gus stuck a camera in my face and snapped a picture.

They left and i went back to my book.

I decided to go chat to Gina in the kitchen.

"Whats Frank and Lizanne talking about?" I muttered to her and she shrugged when Liam walked in.

"Lizanne, can i borrow your phone? I need to make a call" Liam asked.

"You want a favour from me now?"

"Okay, Frank, can i use the credit you paid for?"

"Mate, dont make me take sides" Frank said.

"We wont. Just take it" Lizanne said and Liam took her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought your mum was just getting out of hospital?"

"She is"

"Then why havent you called her?" Liam smirked.

"Why have you made loads of calls to someone called Romeo?"

"My brother. Hes picking her up"

"Course he is" Liam laughed.

"You really want to know? My mum IS getting out of hospital. The psychiatric ward. She's been sectioned again"

"Why didnt you say that before?" Liam asked.

"Being a care kids bad enough. I dont wanna be the care kid with a mental mum"

"You buying any of this?" Liam asked Frank.

"Leave her alone"

"Frank!"

"Its ok"

"So, now you know the truth, do you still like me?" Lizanne asked.

"Liam, come on, leave it" I said.

Frank kissed her cheek and Liam chucked her the phone and followed me from the room.

We found Tee, Carmen and Lily sat in the hall and Liam pulled me over.

"We need to get Frank to realise how much of a scammer that Lizanne is"

"You want our help?" Lily asked and i nodded.

We then devised a plan.

We were all crowded around the office door, listening to Tracy being yelled at by Dennis.

She'd been fired.

Liam squeezed my shoulders and sighed.

We all gathered in the hallway as she left.

"Well, i guess this is goodbye"

"Nah, youll be back, you always are" I said referring to her care kid days.

"I dont know. Ive really messed up this time"

"Come on, you've done worse than that" Liam said.

"Thanks guys, glad to know you're all on my side"

After more drama and finding the cause of the fire, we were sent to our rooms.

_**30 minutes later..**_

Me, Carmen, Tee and Lily walked into the living room where Lizanne was straightening her hair.

"Lizanne, can i borrow your new straighteners please?" I asked twirling a strand of blonde curly hair around my finger.

"Get your own" She said.

"We're not all as rich as Liam, you know" Carmen said.

"What do you mean? Liam's not rich" She said.

"That's what he makes out but his uncle is totally minted" Tee said.

"He's always buying stuff for Liam. Gives him cash every month"

"Its true, hes like a total zillionaire!" Carmen exaggerated.

"Right" Lizanne said then Liam walked in.

"You alright girls?" He asked.

"Hey Liam" Me, Tee, Lily and Carmen chorused.

"Hey, Liam" Lizanne said slowly.

"Anyway, we'd better" I stood up.

"See you!" I called.

"See you later" Liam said smirking.

We gathered in the doorway and Carmen started recording.

"So, how's it going with your new boyfriend?" Liam asked.

"If you mean Frank, hes not my boyfriend" Lizanne said.

"Thats not what he said when he called you his girlfriend"

"Frank's really sweet but we're not exclusive or anything" She said checking Liam out.

Why i agreed to this plan, i have no idea.

"Does that mean you're open to other offers?"

She then sauntered over to Liam as he stood up.

"Maybe" She then kissed him on the cheek then Frank appeared.

"Liam!"

"Frank, wait" Lizanne said running after him.

Liam walked over and kissed me then ran after Frank.

_**An hour later..**_

I followed Liam outside to where Frank was stood and Lizanne was getting in the car.

"Look, i was just trying to look out for a mate" Liam said.

"I know"

Johnny ran out, gushing about his now found money.

As soon as Dennis left, we went about unlocking everything.

Liam kissed me and tapped my nose with a wink.

"Who wants some food?" He laughed throwing bags of crisps to everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mia's PoV:**

**Prequel:**

_**I remember when i first met Liam.. He was a cocky, arrogant 12 year old.**_

_I'd just got home from school and pulled off my tie. (.com/cgi/set?id=42015097)_

_"Mike! Im home and ive got good news!" I called._

_"Kitchen Mia" Mike yelled and i walked in, placing my bag on the breakfast bar thing._

_"Ive got great news!" I said grinning._

_"You got an A* in your maths test?" Mike said._

_"Mike, i said good news not a miricle" I said looking bewildered._

_I heard someone laugh and i turned to see a boy my age smirking, his bags at his feet._

_"Who's that?" I said turning back to Mike._

_"Liam O'Donovan. New care kid"_

_"Not for long" He muttered._

_"Dont even think about it Liam." Mike said._

_"So, do you wanna hear my good news or?" I said smiling._

_"Go on then" _

_"I got a B in my Art" I said._

_"That's great!"_

_"Where's everyone else?" Liam asked._

_"Gina has gone to pick them up."_

_"Well, im going to my room. Liam, do you want showing to yours?"_

_"No. I dont plan on staying"_

_"Oh, you're staying mate" Mike said._

_"Carmen's old room Mia" He said._

_"Cmon then" I said grabbing one of Liam's bag as well as mine._

_I took my bag upstairs and showed him to his room._

_"Im not staying in here! Its pink!" He said._

_"Yeah, sorry about that. Only room we have left. BYE!" I said walking into my room and shutting the door._


	3. Chapter 3

**Mia's PoV:**

There was a heavy storm going on and i was sat in the kitchen with Carmen, Tracy and Gus.

I was finishing off some coursework, Tracy was cooking and Gus was counting the seconds between the lightening and thunder.

Carmen shushed us and we listened to the man on the radio talking about an escapee prisoner.

I was about to write my next sentence when the lights went out.

"Tracy!" Carmen whined and i groaned, throwing my pen down.

Elektra walked in and Liam joined us.

"But what am i supposed to do without power?" She whined.

Mike walked in and i looked up.

He told Tracy that he had to nip out and she was in charge.

"Okay so thats the bad news, but the good news.. emergency takeaway pizza. There you go!" She said handing it to Frank.

I was sat in the living room with Liam, Frank and Elektra. Johnny was stood by the pool table.

"This is the worst night of my life. We're missing the England game" Frank whined.

"Forget the football, who wants a game of pool?" Johnny asked.

"Nah, beating you all the time gets boring" Liam said.

"Frank?"

"No"

"Elektra?"

She shook her head.

"No" I said before he even asked me.

"Harry?"

"I cant reach" Harry said from where he laid under the pool table.

"I will Johnny. Ill play a game with you" A voice said and my head snapped over to the corner.

I turned back then Johnny screamed making everyone look over where a doll was.

"My names Eleanor, and i love you Johnny"

Turns out that it was Tyler being a pain.

"Weirdo! Shouldve sent you to that special home not Kitty." Johnny said.

"Johnny!" I said.

"You're so mean! But i forgive you. Give me a kiss!" Tyler said in his 'Eleanor' voice.

"Get off!"

"What did i say? Tell me"

The doorbell rang and Liam cheered as we all made our way into the kitchen.

I had hold of Liam and Harry's hands because Liam had the torch.

"Pizza'll be here in a minute" Tracy said.

"Ill do the drinks today" Liam offered and i sat Harry down then sat beside him as Liam handed out drinks.

"Where are the pizzas?"

"I dont know. It wasnt the pizza boy at the door" Gus explained.

"Who was it then?"

Gus explained his story and i groaned.

"Why didnt you let him in? I need to finish my coursework" I said.

"Maybe we could catch him up?"

We all pretty much ran out of the kitchen.

_**5 minutes later..**_

"Is anyones phone working?" Tracy asked us.

We were all gathered in the living room now.

"No, ive got no signal" Liam said.

"Mines dead. Wasnt exactly planning a power cut" I said snuggled into Liam's side.

"No, dead." Elektra said.

"Its the storm" Gus said.

"Why are you asking?" Lily asked.

"Now the landline is dead too" Tracy said.

"If we cant get hold of the electrician, we'll have no electricity all night!" Carmen said.

"When's Mike getting back?" Johnny asked.

"He said he wont be too long" Tracy said.

"Hes been gone for one hour and 14 minutes.. does that count as long?" Gus asked.

"Maybe somethings bad happened to him" Carmen said.

"Im more worried about the pizzas. This delivery guy is never late"

I rolled my eyes and hit Liam's chest.

"What?" He laughed squeezing my side.

"The escaped prisoner might have got him. Hes on the run near here" Carmen said.

"He could be outside now! What if he got hungry and attacked the pizza boy and got our pizzas?" Johnny said.

"Dont worry Johnny, ill protect you" Tyler said.

"Im not scared, you idiot"

"Im sure theres a reasonable explanation. Mike'll be back soon" Tracy said.

"And, in the mean time, we can have ice cream"

"Then what we gonna do? Sit here in the dark bored?" Liam said.

"Er, no. Use your imagination. Power cut, stormy nights. Perfect time to tell ghost stories" Tracy said then made a ghost noise shining the light in mine and Liam's faces.

She went to make ice cream and Johnny started telling his ghost story but Tyler kept interupting which made Johnny angry and start fighting.

"Johnny! Leave it!" Liam said trying to split them up.

I grabbed Tyler's middle and pulled him away.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" Everyone else chanted attracting Tracy's attention.

"Stop it Johnny" Liam said as they aimed punches at each other but hitting him due to him being stood between them both.

"My money's on Tyler" Elektra shouted laughing.

"Shut up Elektra. Tyler stop it!" I said.

Liam pretty much had Johnny in a firemans lift and he was still going for Tyler.

"Stop it! Johnny!" Tracy yelled and Liam pushed him into her arms.

"What are you doing?"

"What am i doing? He keeps talking, interrupting my story, making lame jokes" Johnny said and tried to get at him again.

I let go off Tyler and moved next to Liam, crossing my arms.

"All i said was we've heard it all before. Woman alone in the car, blah blah"

"Stranger bangs on her window blah blah blah" Tyler said.

"But hes only trying to warn her about the escaped lunatic hiding on her back seat" Tyler said.

"Now youve ruined it!" Johnny yelled going for him once more.

"Stop it!" Liam yelled grabbing Johnny again.

"I dont have a story that everyone knows" Tyler said.

"Go on then if youre so clever. Tell us a story we havent heard! Bet you havent got one!" Johnny yelled.

"Actually i have and its all true" Tyler said.

"Though, its still difficult to talk about the night. The night the electrician came to my house. We had a power cut. Total darkness. Before we had a chance to call anyone, there was a knock at the door"

He knocked on the pool table and i edged closer to Liam grabbing his hand in my sweaty one.

"And a voice said 'its the electrician' and laughed. A nasty, evil laugh. 'Mwa-hahahaha' The door opened and then.. he said.. 'Gotcha!'"

We all screamed and Liam put his hand on his heart and laughed.

"Sorry, Johnny" Tyler smirked. "If its a bit too scary for you down here, maybe you should go to bed"

"I werent scared. I wasnt!" He said going for Tyler.

"Stop provoking him!" I snapped at Tyler, smacking the back of his head lightly.

I went in to the kitchen and grabbed my coursework, shooting a weird look at Tee who was kicking the skirting boards before making my way back into the living room.

I went upstairs to get my pyjamas on then went back into the living room. (.com/cgi/set?id=42204629)

All the other kids apart from Liam and Frank had gone up to their rooms now.

I sat next to Liam and he kissed my forehead.

"Lets head up" Liam said and we walked into the hallway.

"Liam, is the front door open?" I asked.

We went and had a look and it was wide open.

I shrunk back and held Liam's hand tighter.

"Tracy! Tracy!" Liam yelled.

"It was like this when we found it" Liam said as she ran down the stairs.

"But i locked this before we went to sleep" Tracy said shutting the door.

"Who did this? Has someone gone out?"

"If noone got out, who got in? Perhaps the electrician came back for you, Tyler!"

"Shut up Johnny" I said.

"Its okay Johnny, that was just a made up story"

"I know that.. I was just"

"Look, maybe Mike came back and forgot to shut the door" Tee said.

"He wouldnt do that" Tracy said.

"Well, maybe someones broken in" Lily said.

"The escaped prisoner" Carmen said.

"No. Look, the door hasnt been forced, see? So who did it?" Tracy said.

We pretty much all looked at Elektra.

"Wow, what a shock! Something happens and everybody blames me" She said.

"Because it usually is you" I said.

"Cheers" Elektra said and i smiled sarcastically at her.

"Im not going to be able to sleep until i found out that we're the only people in this house" Carmen said flopping dramatically on to the sofa.

"No one is in the house" Frank said.

"Erm, you dont know that"

"We can only be sure if we do a search" Gus explained.

"Tee, Tyler, Mia, go with Liam to the attic" Tracy said.

"Elektra, Gus, kitchen" Tracy said then gave out everyone elses jobs.

I followed Liam up the attic stairs and stopped at the fourth step from the top.

"Did you open the door Tyler? As a joke?" Tee asked.

"I thought it was you, to try solve that second riddle" He said.

"Dont you think i wouldve said something?"

I shined the light around and recoiled at the sight of a giant clown mask on the ceiling.

"You see anything Liam?" I asked.

"Its been empty up here since the fire"

"Ah, lets go back down then" Tyler said.

"Not scared are yous?" Liam smirked, teasing.

"No"

"There is nothing to be scared of."

A bat noise sounded and Liam screamed.

"Something just touched my head! Go! Get down, get down"

We all raced out of the attic, Liam hot on our tails.

He then freaked out rubbing his hair as i sunk down the wall, holding my heart.

"Yous alright?" He asked us all.

Tyler nodded and puffed out his chest.

"You were scared!" He laughed.

"Shut up" Liam snapped pulling me up and hugging me.

We all gathered back in the hallway.

"There's noone in the house" Tracy announced as we troopsed up the stairs.

"The windows and the door are locked, OK? Someone here opened the door. Everyone get to bed and stay there"

"Night babe" Liam said kissing me before walking into his bedroom.

I walked into mine and got in bed, shivering.

Id had about 20 minutes sleep when Carmen let out a blood-chilling scream and i ran into her room along with the other kids.

"Carmen?" I said seeing Tee, Lily and Carmen's bed empty.

She was in the corner, looking pale.

"Tracy, someone was in here! A stranger"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Maybe you were dreaming" I said trying to be helpful.

"Or imagined it" Liam said.

"Look, i know what i saw!"

"Carmen?" Tee said.

"Guys, whats going on?" Lily asked.

"And where have you two been?" Tracy asked.

"Erm, we were getting a drink"

"Original! Look, i dont know whats going on but i want it to stop now! Everyone go to their beds and stay in their beds"

We all went back to our rooms and tried to get sleep.

_**30 minutes later..**_

This time, i was woken by Gus' screams and i made my way to his room, barely awake.

"Whats going on now?" Tracy said.

"Its ruined. The room, ruined!" He said hiding under his covers.

"Its not funny anymore" I said as i saw Gus' room a tip.

"Right, this isnt Carmen's imagination. Someone did this!" Tracy said.

"Or something" Johnny said.

He walked over to the wrecked table and picked something up.

"Look at this. 'Beware the electrician'" Johnny said and we all turned to stare at Tyler.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"You're the one who told that stupid story" I said.

"Id never upset Gus like this!"

"Well someone did. Who was it?" Tracy said.

"Look, if you own up now, ill forget about it. I just wanna know who it was!"

There was a bang downstairs and Tee shushed us.

"Listen"

We all made our way downstairs and i saw one of the toys wobbling and giggling.

"Footprints" Tyler whispered.

"Could be Mikes" Liam whispered.

"Then where is he?" Frank said.

"Tracy, call the police" Tee said.

"We cant." I said.

"No phones"

"Its ok. Everyone go upstairs while ill check this out" Tracy said.

"No, not on your own. Johnny'll go with you" Tee said.

"Well, Tracy's in charge. Its up to her!" Johnny said.

"No way is she facing an escaped prisoner, electrician or whatever on her own. Ill go with you" Liam said.

"Me too" I said and Liam frowned at me.

"Im not going to sit upstairs whilst youre down here where you could get hurt am i?" I hissed at him.

"Yeah, me too" Elektra said and we all looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Im not going to sit back whilst some losers robbing us!"

"Ok, thanks" Tracy said.

"Everyone else, take Tee upstairs" She ordered.

"No, ill come too!"

"Tee! With me!" Johnny said taking her upstairs.

Elektra chucked us all a 'weapon' and we made our way to the kitchen.

Liam shushed us as we heard noises.

Elektra peeked around the corner and tore her head back.

"Someones there!"

"What?"

"Someones there!"

It was Tracy's turn to peek now and i edged closer to Liam who squeezed my shoulder.

We all then sneaked up on the guy and started whacking him with our 'weapons'

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, its me!" The guy yelled.

"No, no, wait, wait, wait. Its Seth! Elektra, stop it!" Tracy yelled.

Me and Liam stopped hitting but Elektra carried on.

We all gathered back in the living room now to listen to Seth's explanation.

I was sat on Liam's knee, shivering from the cold.

"So, when you didnt turn up and i couldnt get you on the phone, I got worried. The storms caused chaos"

"Theres roads closed, trees fallen down, theres no buses or cabs. I had to walk here!" Seth explained.

"And you're sure the door was open when you got here?"

"Well, how do you think i got in?" He said.

"That means someone opened it again" I said.

"It could have been the wind" Tee said.

"Wind cant unlock a door, Tee. Someone here must have done it"

"Unless the intruder opened it." Carmen said.

"Carmen, theres no intruder" Liam said groaning.

"You dont know that!"

"Look, dont worry. Johnny'll solve it"

Johnny pounced for Tyler and Liam pushed me up from his knee and seperated them both again.

"Right! That is enough! Stop it! Everyone just go to bed" Tracy yelled.

"Oi, go to bed. Me and Seth will stay here until Mike gets back" Tracy said.

"Leave him" Liam said to Johnny as we walked out.

"Night" I called back as we walked upstairs.

Elektra gathered us at the top of the stairs and leant against the wall.

"Tracy might have let you off the hook but i wont. Whoevers been messing about better watch out cos i will find out who it is and when i do, you're going to pay"

"Ooh, im shaking!" Liam said sarcastically.

"Hmm, funny. See you in the morning, if you're lucky" She said.

"Shut up Elektra. Night girls" I said to Carmen, Tee and Lily before going to my room.

_**20 minutes later..**_

"Tracy! Tracy!" Harry's yells could be heard and i got out of bed and followed the noise, picking him up when he ran into my legs.

We all gathered around the now trashed bathroom where Johnny stood looking at his feet.

"Did you think it was funny? Scaring us all stupid?" Tracy said.

"You came into my room just to frighten me?" Carmen said.

"That wasnt me. Look, i did move Gus' things but i only opened the front door once and i didnt scare Carmen! I swear!"

"Look, whatever you did or didnt do, i just want to know why" Tracy said.

"Give me a minute alone with him, ill make him talk!" Elektra threatened.

"Thats not how it works Elektra. Johnny come with me, everyone else back to bed" Tracy said.

"Come on Harry" I said walking back to his bedroom.

I tucked him in then went back to my room.

_**The next morning..**_

I woke up and got dressed, yawning. (.com/cgi/set?id=42206255)

I made my way downstairs and picked my coursework up and finished it before i had any interuptions.

I put it in my school bag and went into Liam's room where he was sleeping.

"Wakey wakey" I said sitting on his bed.

He opened his eyes and rubbed them.

"Morning" He mumbled.

I went to the bathroom whilst he got dressed then we made our way into the kitchen.

The electricity still wasnt on so we went and sat in the living room then it came on and the TV came on.

"Yes!" Liam cheered.

Everyone gathered in the living room as Mike plugged everything back in.

"Whats this?" Harry said holding up a video.

"Its an old videotape Harry" Liam said taking it from him.

"Stick it in Liam"

"We'll be able to see what Tracy looked like as a little girl" Liam smirked.

"What? You mean in the olden days?" Johnny said.

"Shut up you" Tracy said.

"So, what happened? Doors were opening and closing? And poltergeists? You thought you had an intruder?" Gina asked and we all nodded.

"Sounds like you all had an exciting night" Gina said.

"We managed" I shrugged grinning.

"Listen, its working, its working" Mike said. "Yes, here we go guys"

A picture of Tracy came up and we all screamed.

"Now THAT is scary!" Carmen laughed.

We all laughed as Tracy looked offended.

We then all settled to watch her video.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mia's PoV:**

I was sat in my bedroom, Liam was out in town.

I showered, got dressed and did my hair. (.com/cgi/set?id=42516041)

_**7pm...**_

I was now sat in the living room and i could hear Liam shouting at Mike.

I jumped when there was a thump on the wall and Elektra followed the noise.

"You still owe me a DVD" She said.

"Pirates, werent they. We got ripped off" Liam said.

"No. YOU got ripped off with my money and then you even gave back the DVD"

"Well, you had better go back and get them then. Coz, im stuck here, aint i? Im tagged!" Liam yelled and i shot up, walking into the hall.

Liam pushed past me, walking into the living room.

I followed, sitting on the arm rest.

"Surprise, surprise. Sapphire's here" Liam said sarcastically.

"Come to have a good laugh, have we?" He said.

"Liam, ive come to lend my support. And, i want to see the tag, go on" She laughed.

"Oh, Liam, its so you!" She said.

"Want to try it on? I think it would look much better on you" He said.

"That is so cool!" Johnny said.

"Its not something to be proud of Johnny" I said.

"I know that, but, well, first one ever in the dumping ground" Johnny said.

"Oh yeah, like thats a good thing" I said sarcastically and Liam frowned at me.

"People will think we're all criminals" Tee said.

"Thanks Tee" Liam said walking out.

"I didnt mean you!" Tee said jumping down.

I groaned.

"Nice one Tee" Sapphire said.

"I didnt mean it like that" She said.

I made my way out of the living room and took a seat on the stairs, looking out of the window.

I heard Liam's tag alarm go off and i rushed after Tracy, Mike and Gina to find him.

"Liam!" I yelled.

"What?" He said.

"Your tag alarms gone off" I panted and everyone else caught up.

"You've crossed the perimeter for your curfew area" Mike said.

"We thought you'd done a runner"

"Wish i had. Cant even play footie anymore" He said booting the ball over the wall.

"Should i go get it? No, i cant. Might just set off my tag alarm again, might i?" He said getting in Mike's face.

He then walked past me, shoulder barging me out of the way.

I rubbed my shoulder and made my way into the living room, sitting opposite Tyler who was laid across the couch listening to an MP3.

**To: Liam**

**Where are you?x**

**To: Mia**

**Cellar with Frank.**

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

_**10 minutes later..**_

Liam stormed in and grabbed the MP3 from Tyler, wrenching it from his ears.

He then flipped the sofa over.

"Liam!" I said standing up, grabbing Liam's arm.

"Oi!" Tyler yelled.

"Dont take my stuff!" Liam said.

"Thats mine, i just bought it!" Tyler said.

"From who?" Liam said.

"Elektra. That cost me a tenner"

"Yeah, well, take it up with the seller then, dont you little one?" Liam smirked.

"Get off my arm Mia" He snapped wrenching his arm from my grip.

"Hey Liam, we made you these" Carmen sang.

"They're supposed to look like mini-tags" Tee said.

"Very funny" Liam said taking a bite from one.

"Disgusting. Eurgh" He said leaving the room.

I grabbed one and tried it and almost threw up.

"Eurgh, theyre rank" I said.

Carmen and Tee then tried one.

"They're disgusting" Carmen said.

"I thought you put the sugar in" Tee said.

"You told me you put it in"

"I didnt.." Tee said.

I stood the sofa back up and sat on it, bringing my knees to my chest.

"Are you okay Mia?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah" I shrugged.

_**5 minutes later..**_

Liam walked in and jumped onto the pool table and gathered everyone.

"'Dreams are black. Starless, awake to green, cling to amber. But why does red win when all i feel is blue?'" As Liam finished reading Elektra's poem, she stormed in.

"Give that back!" She screamed.

Liam ran around the room, jumping over furniture as Elektra chased him.

"I never took you as much of a poet, Elektra!" Liam teased.

"Give me that back Liam" She screamed as he raced out of the room.

_**30 minutes later..**_

I was sat in my room when Liam walked in and handed me a letter.

I read it through and found it was from his brother.

"Mia, what do i do?"

"I dont know Liam" I said.

"Ive never randomly been told i have a family" I said reading it through again.

Frank stuck his head through the door.

"Tracy wants you in the attic, Liam" He said.

Liam took the letter from me and motioned for me to follow which i did, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Tracy handed Liam an article about him.

"The dates match" She said.

"Its where you were found"

"Yeah"

"No pressure, but i could ask Mike if he could set up a meeting between you and Jack. See how it goes?" Tracy offered.

"How amazing is this?" Frank said.

"Who is this Jack anyways? He cant just pitch up and expect me to play happy families" Liam said.

"I dont think hes saying that. He just wants to meet. But, if you need more time, thats fine" Tracy said.

"I dont need time. I dont need this bloke. Im happy here. Look, i might moan about this place but its still home" Liam said.

"It cant be home forever. When you're 18, you, Mia and Elektra will have to move out" Tracy said and i licked my lips.

Liam got up, threw the article at me and stormed out.

"What is wrong with him?" Frank said.

"He's scared. Its understandable" Tracy said.

"Yesterday he was just 'Liam with the tag' and now hes Liam with the family" Tracy said.

I sighed and followed him out.

I walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed where he sat, trying to get the tag off.

Knowing that if i said anything, it'd upset him, i stayed quiet.

"Knock knock" Carmen and Tee chorused.

"Come in" Liam muttered.

They joined us on the bed and smiled.

"Right, Liam. Every nice thing we've tried to do for you so far has gone wrong." Tee said.

"So we're not gonna bother you no more" Carmen said and they went to get up but then sat back down.

"But, most of us are going to see Flight Night later. We'd like you to come too. Our treat" Tee said and i smiled.

"Love to. As long as im back by seven. Come on, lets go" He nudged them and then helped me up.

We then made our way to the cinema.

_**2 and a half hours later..**_

"Liam, its quarter to seven" I said realising the slow pace we were moving at.

"Shit" He said and sprinted off.

"Cmon" I said racing after him, the other following behind.

We all made it inside, panting.

"Im back, arent i?" Liam said smirking at Mike and walking off.

We all went into the kitchen for a drink and Liam stormed in, flinging a cup across the room.

I squeaked and moved just before it smacked me in the stomach.

We all then followed him out into the garden where Elektra and Tyler had set up his bedroom just beyond his tag restrictments.

"Oh. Well, hello Liam" Elektra smirked.

"So, what do you think? Should we put it in a modern art gallery exhibition?"

He went to walk over the barrier.

"Ah! Ah, ah, ah, its past seven oclock" Elekra smirked.

"You win" Liam said clapping her.

"You've got me good" He said walking backwards.

He then took a running jump over the barrier and i groaned.

"Liam!" I yelled.

"Are you mad?" Elektra asked as i joined them on the other side.

"Probably"

"Oh here we go" He said as Mike stormed over.

"Liam. Have you gone crazy?" Mike snapped.

"You tell me Mike, cos i come home from the cinema and i find my room in the garden" Liam said.

"I thought you was meant to be in charge" He snapped.

"Ok. All of this stuff, back up to Liam's room. Now! And you, into the office" He said.

"No"

"What?" Mike said.

"Anything you wanna say, you can say right here, cant you?" Liam said.

"Why are you behaving like this? Its like you dont even care anymore"

"Maybe i dont"

"Liam.. take a look around you, right? These kids, they look up to you. What signal are you sending them? That its cool to mess your room up?"

"Dont you mean its cool to be a criminal?" Liam said standing up.

"Cos thats what you think i am, isnt it?"

"No!"

"You told me to look you in the eye and tell you the truth. Guess what? I didnt steal that womans bag." Liam said getting in Mike's face.

"Thats enough Liam" I said and Gina pushed him back.

"Do you know what? He has a point. Okay, im sorry. Im sorry. I shouldnt have questioned you. But if you keep heaping trouble on yourself, honestly, i dont see a happy ending. Liam, we're family here. Stop pushing us away, please"

"You've got that wrong as well Mike"

"What do you mean?"

"I've got a family. A real family"

"What?" Mike said.

"He's got a brother called Jack" I said moving to beside Liam.

"We've just been to see him" Tracy said.

Liam took my hand and led me into the office behind him.

Myself, Liam, Frank, Gina, Tracy and Mike stood in there and watched as Ms Bowman reset the alarm.

"Ok, Liam, this is your last chance. Break curfew again and you'll spend the rest of your sentence in a youth detention centre. I know the way out." She said leaving.

"So, you were saying about Jack?" Mike said.

"I know i went behind everyones back but i did what i thought was right." Tracy said.

"Still, you shouldve told me" Mike said.

"And me" Liam said.

"What, so you're on each others sides now? The only reason i did this was because you two gave me no choice. You were taking pot shots at each other all week"

"Shes right about that" Gina said.

"Look, Liam, you've got a brother. However much you try and block it out, hes real. And hes not going away." Tracy said then rounded on Mike.

"And you're not here to judge him, youre here to pick up the pieces"

"She's right about that too" Gina said.

"All right! So you met?" Mike said.

"Yeah"

"And?"

"Well, he definitely wants to meet you"

"What?"

"He said he saw you get arrested" Frank said.

"What?" Liam said.

"Do you recognise him?" Tracy asked showing Liam a photo.

"Hes my brother? Thats the guy that works at the DVD stall. He saw the whole thing! He could have stopped this. He could have testified" He said and pushed past us all.

"Liam? Liam! Where are you going?" Mike yelled and we all ran after him.

"Liam! Stop!" I yelled chasing after him.

I followed him into town and saw him walk up to his brother.

"Liam, its not worth it" I said and he ignored me.

"You a'right 'bro?' Still selling pirate DVDs are ya?" He said cockily.

"You shouldnt be here!" Jack said.

"Well, why didnt you come forward? Did you enjoy watching your brother getting sent down?" He said.

"No! It made me feel sick!"

"You still let it happen"

"I didnt have a choice" Jack said.

"There is always a choice" Liam said then the police ran up and i groaned, moving to stand beside Jack.

"Oh thats right. Go on. Arrest me" He said holding his hands up.

"Hes the one selling pirate DVDs but arrest me for doing nothing. Its a'right bro, you just keep ripping people off. Ill take the fall" Liam said as he got in the police car.

"You best drive me to the cop shop then" I said rounding on Jack.

I met Mike there and he pulled me into a hug then led me into a room where Liam was.

I wrapped my arms round his neck and he tightened his grip.

He pecked my lips then released me and i stood by the window.

"If its any consolation, we couldnt let you see him anyway, not if hes involved in criminal activity" Mike said as Liam paced the room.

"What kind of consolation is that? I spend six weeks in a detention centre without seeing my mates or Mia and he gets away with it" Liam snapped.

"We dont know that yet" Mike said calmly.

"You gave your statement, and if they arrest him, they may well let you go"

"Or not"

"Then i will fight them till they do"

"Oh! You've changed your tune"

"Liam, its hardly the time" I said weakly.

"No, i just forgot a few notes for a while, thats all"

Jack then walked in and i stood next to Liam who was stood behind Mike.

"Ok. Here it is" Jack said and i licked my lips, grabbing hold of Liam's hand.

"For the past three months, ive been part of an operation to bring down a film piracy ring."

"You're a police officer?" I said confused and Mike sat down.

"Undercover. But that stall was just the tip of the iceberg. When you went to court, i wanted to come forward but i was told not to. It wouldve blown my cover. Im sorry Liam, i really am"

"Bit late for that isnt it?" Liam said.

"Better late then never. My boss isnt too pleased but ive managed to pull some strings. You're free to go. Someone'll be round later to get rid of that tag"

"So theres no detention centre?"

"And no curfew and the original charge will be dropped from your record. And we officially apologise"

I grinned and Liam smiled at me, squeezing my hand.

"Thank you" I said.

"No problem. But if you both wouldnt mind, id like a word with my brother"

"Liam?" I asked and he nodded and pecked my lips pushing me over to the door gently.

Me and Mike then made our way out and waited.

_**The next day..**_

Me, Liam and Frank were walking along a street.

Liam had a tight grip on my hand as i trailed behind.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Frank asked.

"Going to live for the moment"

"You know what i mean"

"I dont know Frank, its just weird at the moment" Liam said.

"I dont think you should go" Frank said.

"What do you think Mia?" Liam asked and i shrugged, pulling at a thread on my top. (.com/cgi/set?id=42621669)

"Frank, you're my brother man, you always will be. Mia, you'll always be my best friend, no matter what happens" He said and i nodded.

"No. Im your friend. Jack's your real brother." Frank said and we went home.

_**4 hours later..**_

"How are you?" Mike said to Jack as he walked in.

"Yeah, good. Thank you"

"Frank"

"Yep."

"You know him. Gina, Tracy, Mia" Mike introduced us and i moved onto the armrest from Liam's knee.

"How are you doing mate? Good to see ya" Jack said to Liam as he hugged him.

We were all sat in the kitchen, Liam sat by the fridge and everyone crowding around Jack who was making weird noises.

I sighed and went into the living room.

_**10 minutes later..**_

Everyone apart from Liam and Jack were in the living room for Liam's leaving party.

He walked in and mingled.

"I still cant believe youre leaving this place" Sapphire said.

"Ive gotta leave at some point Saff"

"To live with your brother who's a police man?" Lily said laughing.

"But i never thought that would happen"

"Oh the irony" Elektra said.

"You're funny Elektra" Liam said.

"We're really gonna miss you Liam" Carmen said.

"Yeah, its not gonna be the same without you"

A balloon burst and we all looked at Tyler.

"Ooh! Well, i wouldnt be too sure" Gina said.

"Jeff wants to know if you're enjoying your party" Harry said cutely.

"Yeah, i really am enjoying it Jeff" Liam said and ruffled Liam's hair.

"Tee and Carmen organised it" Johnny informed Liam, grabbing a cupcake.

"They finally did something right then" Liam chuckled.

"You will stay in touch wont you? Doors always open. Not that you ever needed the door" Mike said handing me the plate of cupcakes which i set down.

"Course i will" Liam said hugging Mike.

"Think im catching a bit of Tracy's hay fever you know" Liam said rubbing his eye.

"Must be the high pollen count" Tracy smirked then hugged him.

"Just gonna make sure ive got everything, a'right?" He said walking off.

I motioned to Frank to follow me and i led him out the kitchen door.

He landed next to the steps after climbing out of his window and picked up his bag.

"Going without saying goodbye?" I said weakly.

"I hate goodbyes, you both know that" Liam said to me and Frank.

"C'mere big fella" He said pulling Frank into a tight hug.

Frank pulled out and Liam motioned for me to walk over and i did, breaking down in tears in his arms.

"Dont cry Mia. Ill come visit, i promise." Liam said.

"I dont want you to leave" I sobbed and Liam lifted my chin up so i looked at him.

"I love you, ok?"

"I love you too" I said and he pressed his lips to mine.

He winked at me and wiped his tears then mine.

Me and Frank walked round to the front with him where Jack was waiting.

"Ready mate?"

"Yeah" Liam said and handed Frank his bag so he could get kitted up.

"You look after her, yeah?" He said to Frank and nodding towards me.

"Dont worry" Frank said.

"Love you" Liam said and stroked my cheek, pecking my lips.

He then got on the bike and Jack started the engine.

"Ill be in touch"

I cuddled into Frank's side as we watched him drive off.

"Come on" Frank said leading me inside.

I looked up to see everyone gathered in the hallway, the same sympathetic looks on their face and i pushed through them all and ran to my room.

I laid on my bed, cuddled into Liam's hoody and cried myself to sleep.

**A/N: I can either just stop this story because i doubt Liam's gonna be in any more episodes or i can start making my own storylines and include Liam? Its up to you, lemme know in the reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Reviews for: The Drama In Elm Tree House **

**cas151 **

**1/23/12 . chapter 4**

**please carry on xx love the story xx**

_I think i will, thank you doll xx_

**Theblackparade123 **

**1/22/12 . chapter 4**

**create your own story lines with liam, it's bad enough they've took him out of the actual program :'( *cries***

_Oh god, i actually did cry when he left, ngl. I think i will xx_

**anonymous**

**1/22/12 . chapter 4**

**really good. liam is in more episodes, but only as a recurring character - kinda like Sapphire.**

_Okay, thank you hun. xx_

**zl145 **

**1/22/12 . chapter 4**

**please continue if hes not in more episodes (ill cry lol) make your own story line**

**Alice xxx**

_Alright :)xx_

**1/22/12 . chapter 4**

**MAKE YOUR OWN PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CARRY ON THE LOVE STORY!**

_I read that in a shouty voice hehe. I will carry it on, i dont think i could just drop this story, i love it. xx_

**xrebelliouscinderella **

**1/22/12 . chapter 4**

**Good chapter(: **

**I love this story.**

**Don't finish the story:O Make up some of your own storylines because it'll make it even better.**

**I've heard Liam is going to be in a few other episodes(: **

**Update soon x**

_Thanks doll. Im not gonna finish the story, i dont think ill be able to, it was hard enough to even wait a week for the next episode. Ive heard this but it didnt say on Wikipedia, probably not a good source of information xx_

**Bubblegum4245 **

**1/22/12 . chapter 4**

**Wait till next weeks episode and see in he's in it. If not make up your own story lines! Xxx :)**

_I think this is what im going to _

**lilycullen1997 **

**1/22/12 . chapter 4**

**yeah i think if liams not in the episodes make him be in the episodes...or don't base it on the episodes go off and make up ur own story, but don't let liam and mia break up**

_I wont let them break up, promise hehe. Im either going to one of your ideas xx_

**rcee**

**1/22/12 . chapter 4**

**NoOooooooooooooo you can't stop keep writen the storie with ur own storieline bring liam back**

_I definitely wont _

**Twilightfan4eva123 **

**1/22/12 . chapter 4**

**Hey me again i realy think you should start making your own storylines cause i really enjoy your story :) Please update soon :-) xIf you need any ideas just PM xxx **

_Thanks hun, i will do :) xxx_

**From Twilightfan4eva123 x**

**Soph**

**1/22/12 . chapter 4**

**He will be in more episodes, just not the next one. You should definately do a prequal on how they got together!**

_Okay, thanks. I never know what prequels really are :/ xx_

Okay, so based on these, im guessing that you all want me to carry on the story which i will do because i cant see myself stopping because im in love with it and it was hard to wait a week for the next episode anyway.

Uhm, so, i could either do a story where Liam and his whole brother thing doesnt work out so he comes back to Elm Tree House and go on from their on my own storylines.

OR

I could still do it where Liam and his brother dont work out so he comes back but go off the episodes and not only add Mia into it but also add Liam wherever possible (Not so keen because Liam's personality is hard to portray)

OR

I could just carry on with it but from the episode where he will only be in it briefly and occasionally like Sapphire is but keep them going as a couple.

It is all up to you so send me some reviews and ill do another one of these with my final decision :)

Thanks for all the lovely reviews, you guys are literally so wonderful! Thank you all for the help and stuff. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Mia's PoV:**

Its been three weeks since Liam left. He visited almost everyday so it was like he still lived here but he hasnt been over for the past week.

I left my hair curly and shoved a hair band in then did my makeup.

I then decided to get dressed. (.com/cgi/set?id=42835745)

I walked downstairs and Tee hugged me tightly.

"Hey hunny" I said.

I made my way into the back garden and sat on the grass, letting the spring sun warm my face.

"You ask."

"No you ask her"

"What?" I said turning to see Lily and Carmen.

"We were wondering if you would take some pictures for us? We want to do a fashion show" Carmen said.

"Sure. Help me up"

They both grabbed a hand each and pulled me to my feet.

I followed them up to Carmen's bedroom.

"Do you have enough room in here? We can do it in my room" I said.

"Okay" Carmen said and herself, Tee and Lily gathered all their clothes and followed me to my bedroom.

_**3 hours later..**_

Id taken pictures of their every outfit now and they had taken their clothes away and we were now downstairs.

I was laid across one sofa and they were on the other, looking at the pictures on my camera.

"Gina has gone shopping Mia and i have to nip out. Could you hold the fort?"

"Sure. Where's Tracy?"

"She'll be here at 3" Mike said.

"Alright" I said.

Mike left and i called everyone to the living room.

"Mike's gone out. Im in charge apparently" I said.

Johnny and Frank started a game of pool and Rick watched.

"Tyler, dont even think about it"

"What?"

"Stay in here where i can keep my eye on you" I laughed.

Harry sat on my tummy and laughed.

Elektra sat beside me and read a magazine.

"Where exactly did Mike say he would be back?" Gus asked me.

"He didnt Gus" I said and he sighed.

"How do you do it?" Elektra mumbled as Harry and Gus walked away.

"Do what?"

"Everyone here loves you to bits, they listen to you, they come to you for advice"

"They've grown up with me in their lives. Ive been in this place for 10 years" I said shrugging.

Elektra nodded and went to her bedroom.

"Mia, will you tell us that thing that your mum used to always tell you when you were little?" Tee asked coming to sit beside me.

"Sure. The whole thing?"

"Yeah" Everyone then gathered around and i smiled.

"Instead of mum, my daughter's gonna call me Point B because that way she'll know that no matter what happens, she'll will always be able to her find her way back to me. And I'm going to paint solar systems on the backs of her hands, so she has to learn the entire universe before she can say, "Oh, I know that like the back of my hand." And she's going to learn that this life will hit you hard in the face, wait for you to get back up just so it can kick you in the stomach. But getting the wind knocked out of you is the only way to remind your lungs how much they like the taste of air. There is hurt here that cannot be fixed by plasters or poetry. So the first time she realizes that Wonder Woman isn't coming, I'll make sure she knows she doesn't have to wear the cape all by herself. Because no matter how wide you stretch your fingers, your hands will always be too small to catch all the pain you want to heal. Believe me, I've tried. "And, baby," I'll tell her, don't keep your nose up in the air like that. I know that trick; I've done it a million times. You're just smelling for smoke so you can follow the trail back to a burning house, so you can find the boy who lost everything in the fire to see if you can save him. Or else find the boy who lit the fire in the first place, to see if you can change him." But I know she will anyway, so instead I'll always keep an extra supply of chocolate and rain boots nearby, because there is no heartbreak that chocolate can't fix. Okay, there's a few heartbreaks that chocolate can't fix. But that's what the rain boots are for. Because rain will wash away everything, if you let it." I heard Carmen sigh in content and i carried on.

"I want her to look at the world through the underside of a glass-bottom boat, to look through a microscope at the galaxies that exist on the pinpoint of a human mind, because that's the way my mum taught me. That there'll be days like this. There'll be days like this, my mummy said. When you open your hands to catch and wind up with only blisters and bruises; when you step out of the phone booth and try to fly and the very people you want to save are the ones standing on your cape; when your boots will fill with rain, and you'll be up to your knees in disappointment. And those are the very days you have all the more reason to say thank you. Because there's nothing more beautiful than the way the ocean refuses to stop kissing the shoreline, no matter how many times it's swept away. You will put the wind in winsome, lose some. You will put the star in starting over, and over. And no matter how many land mines erupt in a minute, be sure your mind lands on the beauty of this funny place called life. And yes, on a scale from one to over-trusting, I am pretty damn naive. But I want her to know that this world is made out of sugar. It can crumble so easily, but don't be afraid to stick your tongue out and taste it. "Baby," I'll tell her, "remember, your mummy is a worrier, and your daddy is a warrior, and you are the girl with small hands and big eyes who never stops asking for more." Remember that good things come in threes and so do bad things. And always apologize when you've done something wrong. But don't you ever apologize for the way your eyes refuse to stop shining." I licked my dry lips and swallowed the rising lump in my throat.

"Your voice is small, but don't ever stop singing. And when they finally hand you heartache, when they slip war and hatred under your door and offer you handouts on street-corners of cynicism and defeat, you tell them that they really ought to meet your mother."

I looked up to see Lily and Carmen cuddled up and i smiled at them.

"You're allowed to cry, you know" Tee said to me and i smiled weakly.

"Over your mum, over your dad" Tee said.

"Over Liam" Rick said and my smile faltered.

"You really miss him, dont you?" Sapphire said, i didnt even know she was here.

"Yeah. I miss him a lot. And you cant even imagine how pathetic it makes me feel because i dont even know if he misses me back." I groaned.

"He does Mia" Frank said smiling at me.

"Im hungry" Harry said and Sapphire went into the kitchen with him.

Everyone went back to doing their own things and i decided to go get a drink.

I was walking down the hall when Mike arrived home.

"Mia" I turned to see Mike with someone's luggage.

"What?" I said.

"Hey baby" Liam stood in front of Mike.

I stormed up to him, hitting him with a foam hammer that i had grabbed.

"You absolute idiot!" I yelled hitting him.

"Ow! Mia!" Liam shouted trying to block my hits.

"Mike, stop her! Ow!" He yelled but i still swung at him.

Mike just walked off.

"You're such an idiot! You just leave me hanging for a week with no contact, not even a crappy text saying i miss you and expect everything to be okay when you visit! Its not" I was cut off by Liam's lips.

I dropped the hammer and grabbed a fistful of his top, pulling him closer as he cupped my face.

His hands moved to my hips once i pulled away.

"What you crying for?" He laughed.

"Hayfever" I sniffled, burying my face in his neck.

He grabbed my thighs and lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist.

"Ahh Liam, i thought i heard your loud voice" Sapphire said.

"You heard right" Liam laughed.

I jumped down and wiped my eyes so he could go hug everyone else.

Mike walked through and whistled at us all.

"Liam, have you told them?"

"Nah, you do it" Liam said grinning.

"Liam and his brother didnt work out so Liam's coming back"

I looked at Liam and he laughed at my confused face.

"Wait, where's he going to sleep?" Rick asked and i turned back to Mike.

"Who's in my room?" Liam frowned.

"I am. Im back now" Rick said.

"Why cant you share with Tyler again?"

"Why cant you share with Frank?"

"They'd never get any sleep" Mike said.

"There isnt anywhere else"

"Liam, just put your things in Mia's room out of the way for now" Mike said.

Liam grabbed his suitcase and rucksack and went up to my room.

"Mike, can i have a lift back to my flat?" Sapphire asked and Mike nodded grabbing his keys again.

"Mia"

"Im in charge, i know" I cut him off and laughed.

"Go then" I said making my way up to my room.

"Hey you" I said wrapping my arms around Liam's waist from behind.

"Hey baby" He said turning in my arms.

Me being my short self rested my chin on his chest and looked up at him.

"I missed you" Liam said pecking my lips.

"I missed you too" I said.

"Your room is different"

"We got to redecorate. Carmen has her pink palace back now" I said.

"Did Rick change my room?"

"Yeah"

"Dick" He muttered and i laughed.

"Its not much different" I giggled.

"Still"

"I think you should go give Frank a big hug, he misses you loads" I said.

Liam pecked my lips once again and led me downstairs.

"How's the pool skills going mate?" He asked Johnny.

"Im better than you"

"Yeah, we'll see. Where's Frank?"

"Garden" Johnny said dismissively.

Liam then led me into the garden.

Tee, Lily and Carmen were out there but there was no sight of Frank.

"Where's Frank?" Liam asked as i sat beside them.

"Tree swing" Carmen said.

Liam then walked off and i listened to the girls argue.

"Why are you arguing?"

"We need to split the photos equally but theres an odd amount."

I looked at the pictures and found the one of myself, Tee, Carmen and Lily.

"Ill have this one. There, sorted" I smiled.

Frank and Liam walked back over, chatting away.

"What are all these?" Liam said sitting beside me.

"We had a photoshoot" Tee said.

I shivered slightly and stood up.

"See ya guys" I said walking inside quickly.

I found Tracy, Mike and Gina in the kitchen and they smiled, making me walk over.

"Whats up?" I said sitting on the counter.

"Liam has nowhere to sleep"

"Ouch" I laughed.

Liam walked in and smiled.

"What's going on?"

"We dont have anywhere for you to sleep mate" Mike said and Liam shrugged.

"Im used to roughing it" He said.

"You're not roughing it in your own home" Tracy said tutting.

Liam shrugged and leant beside me.

"Why dont Rick and Tyler share again? They were fine with it before" I said.

"Ill sleep on the floor in Mia's room tonight or something" Liam said.

"You know we dont allow that" Gina said.

"Well, ill sleep in Frank's" Liam smiled.

"You know what, one night in Mia's room cant hurt much can it?" Mike said.

He was on night-duty tonight and Tracy laughed.

"One night." Gina said and Liam saluted her.

The rest of the night was movie night with the other kids and then we went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mia's PoV:**

Its been a week since Liam returned and everything is back to normal, finally.

Liam is now in Toby's old room and he's decorated it to his liking.

"EVERYONE UP!" Gina's foghorn of a voice woke me up and I groaned.

I then clambered from my bed and did my light makeup.

I then tied my hair up into a bun then got dressed. (.com/cgi/set?id=45170343)

"Mia, come on, breakfast!" Tracy said knocking on my door.

"God, I'm coming" I said slipping my phone in my back pocket.

I followed her downstairs and slipped into my seat at the table.

Liam walked in and tripped over Elektra's leg as he was too busy texting to pay attention.

"Ow." He muttered and sat down.

Everyone was shocked at Liam's lack of outburst.

"Are you ill?" I asked putting my hand to his forehead.

"No, I'm fine" He said putting his phone on the table and munched his food quickly.

He then walked out of the room.

"What is he up to?" Mike muttered.

"Frank?"

"Nothing" Frank said and left the room also.

"There's something up" I said also leaving the room.

I found the two boys at the end of the hallway in a deep discussion.

"Where are you three going? You're not going out today" Gina said.

"What? Why?" Liam whined.

"Because. In the living room"

"What are you two up to?" I asked.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head" Liam said but stopped grinning when he saw my serious face.

"A mate of mine knows a fella who sells some cheap video games, we were thinking"

"No. Last time you got tagged Liam!" I said shoving him back into the wall.

"I won't get tagged this time Mia, promise"

"You can't promise that"

"Mia" Liam sighed.

"You have got to stop with the scams Liam, you're almost eighteen. Scamming isn't going to keep you alive" I said.

"I know it isn't Mia, its just a bit of fun. When I'm eighteen and I move out, the scamming stops and ill get a job and then you're gonna move in with me and I'm gonna look after you" Liam said cupping my face.

"It better stop"

"K" He said and walked into the living room.

"Well, that's rude" I muttered and I followed him into the living room.

I sat down beside Tee, Carmen and Lily.

Everyone was in the living room now and the doors were shut by Tracy.

"What's going on?" Rick muttered.

Liam pulled me up and sat down, pulling me onto his lap as he yawned.

"Do you always wear Liam's hoodies?" Lily asked.

"Yes"

The doors opened and Gina walked in, a young girl following her.

"Kids, this is Bella. Introduce yourselves and be nice" Gina said and walked out.

"Hey love, I'm Mia"

"Hey" She muttered shyly.

Everyone introduced themselves and Lily moved so she could sit down.

"How old are you?"

"Eleven" She said.

"Tee's eleven too" I said.

Tee grinned at her and she smiled.

Mike walked in and smiled.

"We need to figure out where Bella can stay"

"She can stay in my room" Tee said smiling.

"No, she can't!" Johnny snapped.

"Shut up Johnny" Liam said.

"You don't mind Tee?"

"No. Its fine" Tee said.

"Okay, you two go up then"

Tee and Bella left the living room and I slid onto the couch.

"Mia, phone call for you in the office" Mike said.

I frowned, confused but followed him into the office nonetheless.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mia."

"Oh, hey Sam" I said to my social worker.

"There's a couple that are interested in having a day out with you, what d'ya think?"

"I don't want to go"

"Why not?"

"What's the point?"

"I turn eighteen real soon and then I'm moving out with Liam. Its pointless" I said.

"Its gets you out of Elm Tree for a day"

"I'm allowed to go out anyway"

"What's it going to hurt?"

"When?"

"Next Saturday"

"Call tomorrow, ill have a decision for you" I said and hung up.

I walked up to my bedroom and flopped onto my bed.

"Mia"

"Knock" I said, not even opening my eyes to see who had barged in to my bedroom.

There was a knock and I opened my eyes to see Tee stood there.

"Hey" I said.

She shut the door behind her and sat opposite me on my bed.

"What's up?"

"Tyler is doing my head in, he won't stop teasing me" I smirked at her and she glared.

"What? What's that face for?" She muttered.

"He likes you" I sang.

"Does not"

"And you like him too" I sang.

"Ugh" Tee spat and stood up.

"No, Tee, I'm kidding" I said grabbing her smaller hand in mine.

"But seriously, do you like him?" I asked.

"A bit" She said.

"That's so cute. Ill dig some dirt for you, kay?" I smiled.

"Thanks Mia!" She said hugging me.

She then walked out and I laid back down.

"Hey babe" I looked up to see Liam stood there.

"Hiya beauts" I smiled.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Sam" I said as Liam laid beside me.

"What did he want?"

"A couple want to take me out on Saturday"

"Are you going?" Liam said.

"I don't know. I don't really want to"

"Why not?"

"I turn eighteen in 7 months. There's no point" I said.

"Its a day out with free things, there is totally a point"

"Ugh, you win" I giggled and turned onto my belly as Liam sat up against the back board which meant my head was level with his crotch.

"You know, I can't wait for the days where we can walk around our apartment in just our underwear and stay in bed all day if we want. We can shower together every morning and make cute dinners and watch movies. Then, at the end of the day, we can fall asleep in each others arms, knowing we'll still be next to each other when we wake up in the morning. Its gonna be perfect" I said smiling.

"I love you" Liam said as I sat up.

"I love you too" I smiled and pecked his lips.

"MIA!" I heard Elektra scream.

"What you done now?" Liam laughed and I shrugged, following the noise.

I walked to where she was stood outside her room.

"What?"

"You're such a ugh! Why would you do that?" She yelled.

"Do what?" I said.

"You snitched on me!"

"When?"

"When I burnt Gina's extensions! Ugh, I thought we were friends. I'm better off without you, you're a cow!" She yelled.

"All I've ever tried to do is be your friend but friends don't treat each other the way you treat me. So if you really think you're better off without me, then why don't you try it out?" I said and walked downstairs.

"What was the yelling about?" Tracy asked.

"Nothing"

"That was an awful lot of yelling for nothing" Tracy said.

I shook my head and moved past her, walking into the living room.

I saw Tyler was alone, playing pool and I walked over, sitting on the edge of the pool table.

"Hi" He said.

"So, what d'ya think of Tee?" I asked.

"She's alright, why?"

"So you don't fancy her?"

"Why?"

"I noticed you teasing and occasionally staring at her" I smirked.

"Maybe a little" He mumbled and I smirked.

"Thats all I needed to know" I said ruffling his hair and walking out.

I then strolled into the kitchen where the gross smell of whatever Tracy's cooking hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Ugh, what are you cooking?" I said screwing my face up.

"Spaghetti bolegnese" She said.

"Gina!" I said walking out of the kitchen.

"Yes babes?" She said as I walked into the office.

"Im not eating Tracy's spag' bol" I said.

"Why not?"

"Walk into the kitchen then come ask that question" I said.

"Okay, we'll order pizza" Gina laughed.

_**Okay, so, I know I havent updated in like 2 months or something and I'm so, so sorry but I had writer's block and ugh, no motivation. **_

_**For me to continue this story, I'm going to need ideas, more ideas and even more ideas! I'd appreciate them fully!**_


End file.
